


Vincent and Rin

by TideosWonderous



Category: Catherine (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Recon! Rin, Vincent is in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideosWonderous/pseuds/TideosWonderous
Summary: Rin's Secrets ends up throwing Vincent for a tailspin
Relationships: Vincent Brooks/Rin
Kudos: 3





	Vincent and Rin

Sitting at the bar, Vincent took a glass of beer.  
Rin,sitting at the piano, walked over to Vincent. Their hair pink, wearing a white and blue dress. Rin was the shining example of hope in Vincent’s life, their mind ever innocent and naive, bringing a sense of peace to Vincent.  
Rin talked with Vincent about their day to day life. Vincent felt at ease talking with them, their mind ever sweet and happy.  
Vincent decided to call it a night and go off to his apartment. He would watch some television as the night waned.  
He kept having these mysterious nightmares where he had to climb away from Katherine as a bride. He wanted to not think about it anymore.  
Katherine..That’s a name Vincent wanted to forget. She has done nothing but nag him about marriage, and not only that, she lied about a pregnancy to trap him into it.  
Now, With Rin, Vincent felt like he could have a little slice of peace with them. With him, Rin could no longer deny how happy Vincent made them. Rin was everything Katherine wasn’t: Someone who actually cares about Vincent. Sure, Sex with Katherine was alright for what it was, but how could Vincent deny wanting to be with Rin?  
Vincent regrets having sex with Katherine, his mind couldn’t be more sure about wanting Rin.  
Rin has a secret...and Vincent has to find out what it is. Rin, he felt something different about Rin, something that was crawling underneath his skin whenever Rin was there.  
Vincent was curious about it, but never talked to Rin about how he felt..until now. Vincent found Rin, nude and faint, on the ground.  
When Vincent helped Rin up, he noticed that Rin doesn’t have any genitals whatsoever. Rin admitted that they were nonbinary and wanted a nonsexual relationship.  
Vincent wasn’t sure how to process everything. He wasn’t sure if he could really abandon sex entirely for Rin, despite how wonderful Rin was. He wanted to be able to promise Rin that he could do everything for Rin, even abandon sex, but sex was something he’d surely miss.  
He didn’t know how to feel about Rin anymore. He wanted Rin more than anything, but abandoning sex entirely seemed like a stretch. Maybe he could make it work with Rin somehow? He couldn’t possibly be with Katherine again. He wanted to break up with her.  
He knew he wanted to be with Rin and accept their body and relationship interest...But he worried about how their relationship could survive without sex? And, if it could, how would that be possible? Would the relationship be just about kissing and cuddling and not much else? Could he fall for Rin when their interest in a relationship with him is a nonsexual one? He wasn’t too sure.  
One thing he knew is that he couldn’t go back to Katherine, no matter how good the sex was, he couldn’t be with a manipulative bitch that would nag him every chance she got.  
Vincent felt vulnerable with Rin, he felt like he could really be fulfilled emotionally...But he wondered how Rin would do physical intimacy without sex being on the table. He felt like he wanted to love Rin entirely, but having no sex organs and no libido, he wondered if Rin would still be interested in him enough.


End file.
